My Boyfriend, Travis Stoll
by iluv2smile
Summary: Short little drabbles about how Travis and Katie deal with each other. I don't know...it's cute
1. Carnival Rides

Katie could not believe it. How could she have let him talk her into this? It must've been that smile. He was smiling and she had gotten lost in the way his perfect lips turned upward and how she could see a tiny little bit of his tooth sticking out…

Katie shook her head to get rid of the image. It was completely impractical to waste time staring at Travis Stoll's _smile._ She then remembered where she was and frowned. Stupid Travis Stoll.

_* flashback *_

"_Come on Katie! I have a surprise for you!" Travis smiled and Katie felt intoxicated._

"_Sure…"_

_Travis frowned. "Really? You're just going to agree that easily."_

_Katie snapped out of it. "You wish. What's the surprise, Stoll?"_

"_It won't be a surprise if I tell," Travis whined. _

"_Well then, I'm not going."_

"_Please!" Travis pouted. Katie couldn't resist that look. He was so cute! _

"_Fine."_

He smiled again, and Katie started to feel a bit faint. "Meet me here tomorrow at noon. And dress comfortable. We are going to have some fun!" He winked at her and walked away. That damn Stoll!

The carnival. There were rides, and games, and sugary, greasy foods that would make your teeth rot and clog ALL your arteries. No cereal. No strawberries. No fruits or veggies or ANYTHING even REMOTELY healthy. In other words, it was worse than the Underworld. There were little kids screaming for cotton candy, and some kind of smell that no one even wanted identified, and the worst thing of all that you could find at the carnival: Travis and Katie.

"Ooh! Lets go on that one!"

Travis was referring to a ride that went straight up, and then shot back down. Katie could hear people screaming their lungs out on the way down. She saw their nervous faces on the way up, wondering what possessed them to go on such a ride. Katie gulped. One little boy got off the ride and promptly puked in a nearby trashcan. Travis grabbed her hand and pulled her on line.

"No. No, no, NO. I am NOT going on that. No way in Hades."

"Please?" Travis looked at her with that sad puppy dog look on his face and her heart melted.

But then the next bunch of people got of the ride looking pale and scared shitless.

"No."

Travis sighed. "I should have known you'd be too scared."

Katie frowned. She grabbed Travis's hand – just like he had done to her a minute ago – and got on line.

Katie regretted in the minute she sat down and pulled the safety bar over her head. She looked up at the ride. It was a long way up…and an even longer way down. She glanced at Travis sitting next to her grinning like a little boy in a candy store. With a credit card. Oh no.

This was awful. First, Katie had let Travis convince her to go to the carnival, and then he had tricked her into going on this ride. Katie was sure she was going to need another pair of pants by the time the ride was over. And underwear.

All Katie could think was _SHIT_. And that was exactly what she was going to do if she didn't get off and soon!

"Holy-" The ride started moving. It moved slowly and agonizingly up to the top where Katie could see for miles. She felt her stomach turn at how high they were. Stupid Travis Stoll. She was going to make sure to puke all over his shirt if they survived. It stopped for a few seconds and Katie held her breath. She reached over and grasped Travis's hand. And then they fell.


	2. The Ultimate Chase

As Katie chased Travis Stoll between cabins 6 and 8, she couldn't help but wonder what on Earth she saw in him. Sure her boyfriend was hot, but that couldn't be the _only_ thing. She was smarter than that. Then again, she was dating Travis. Travis _Stoll._ How smart could she be? And Katie had another problem. It had to do with why she was chasing Travis. See…well currently, Travis was running around camp. With her shirt. Which she was not wearing. She had taken one of Travis's for the moment, but she couldn't go back to her cabin like that. Surely someone would notice. And then what would she say? The Hermes kids were at the arena so she and Travis were having sex in his cabin? Of course not! Travis turned suddenly, barely missing the corner of the Athena cabin.

"TRAVIS STOLL YOU GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT BACK." Katie had to swerve to avoid falling face-first into the garden she had helped plant in front of the Athena cabin. "I'M WARNING YOU TRAVIS! WHEN I CATCH YOU…"

Katie stopped. Where did he go? She saw a flash of navy blue behind the Apollo cabin and dashed towards it. She was going to get that shirt back. It was one of her favorites. And plus, she absolutely refused to go back to her cabin wearing Travis's clothes. Even if they were comfortably loose…and smelled like him…and…NO. Katie told herself to focus. Her shirt. Right.

"…TRAVIS…" she warned. She was catching up. "GIVE. IT. BACK."

Travis turned around to see his girlfriend hot on his tail. He ran past the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D were playing cards and drinking diet Pepsi. He got a few weird looks from the campers playing volleyball, but finally he made it to the lake.

"Hey Katie," he called smiling. He prepared to drop her shirt into the water but she was too close! If he dropped it, she would get it before it reached the surface! In a split second decision, Travis jumped into the lake with the shirt in his hands. The splash sent a wave of water at Katie's face and when Travis resurfaced he burst out laughing at her look of complete and utter confusion. Once the shock wore off, she stared at Travis with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What. Were. You. Thinking." She snapped.

Travis just smiled.

It was definitely worth it. His little jump had successfully ruined Katie's shirt. It was probably somewhere at the bottom of the lake by now. And that meant Katie had to wear _his _shirt for a little while longer. The day couldn't get any better.

Finally, Katie sighed and reached out her hand to help Travis out of the water. Travis took her hand…and pulled her in. Katie spit water out her mouth and pushed her wet hair out of her eyes so she could glare at Travis some more.

That's when she noticed what Travis was looking at. She looked down and realized the shirt she borrowed from Travis was white – and now see-through. She blushed then slapped his arm. "Travis!"

_Best fucking day EVER_, Travis thought as he pulled her in for a kiss.


	3. His Funeral

**Based on a text message conversation between one of my friends and me.**

_* In the future *_

Travis and Katie were talking via Iris Message late one Saturday night.

"I swear, if I have to do another one of these math problems, I'm going to die. I can't believe I'm finally done," Travis told Katie and held up his worksheet.

"Well I guess you're dead. You forgot the last one." Katie smirked.

Travis looked at the page. Sure enough, problem #19 was blank.

"You are cordially invited to the funeral of Mr. Travis Stoll. Please RSVP and soon as possible and remember to bring a nice gift. Or candy. Or both!"

Travis then fell over on his bed pretending to be dead.

"That's stupid. People don't bring gifts to funerals," Katie reminded him.

Travis shot back up. "WHAT? WHY?"

"You're DEAD. You don't need presents!" Katie said shaking her head.

"Funerals are parties. Just like birthdays and weddings! People get presents on birthdays and weddings, right? Why not on funerals?" Travis asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD."

"…So?" Travis looked at Katie incredulously.

"So…dead people don't need gifts or candy because they're _dead_." Katie sighed.

"You're discriminating against the dead! You're _racist_!" Travis said, eyes wide.

"Travis, that's not racist. That's the truth. You can't get presents when you're dead because technically, you no longer exist."

"YES. When you die, your soul goes to the Underworld," Travis pointed out triumphantly.

"Yes, your _soul_. But _you_ as a person no longer exist. "_You"_ consists of your soul _and_ your body. And your soul and your body can never be together again. So that means you no longer exist."

"Well that means you no longer have a boyfriend. You're a widow."

Katie shook her head. "No, I'd be a widow if you and I were married."

"Exactly."

"But you just died, and we are NOT married. So I'm not a widow."

"Well then maybe we should get married."

Katie's jaw dropped.

"Think about it," Travis said with a smile. He waved his hand through the image, ending their message.

As the mist disappeared, they were both thinking the same thing: Did he just propose?

**Ok. This stopped being our conversation around when Travis said "...So?" The rest just came to me right now. I didn't even have the intention of making that the ending until…well… I made that the ending. BTW, they're both in college, so in their 20s? I don't even know if college students get worksheets…so we're just going to pretend they do. How was that? Good? Bad? Let me know ;)**


	4. Yes

It had been almost a week since that IM. Katie was confused. She couldn't figure out what Travis had meant. Did he propose? If so, would he be offended if she didn't get back to him? But if she said yes and he was just joking, she would be mortified! Then again, did she _want_ to marry him? They were both 23. They had been (officially) dating for four years now. She loved him. She really did. He was everything she could ever want. Sure, he was immature, but it was funny and cute. Sure, he was forgetful, but she was forgiving. Sure, he was lacking a bunch of brain cells, but she wasn't one to judge based on disabilities. He was sweet. He was caring. He was loving and kind and gorgeous, in and out. He loved her. But did he propose?

Travis was a mess. He had realized soon after ending the message what a mistake he made. The mistake was not in what he said. He loved Katie more than anything. He had thought about proposing for so long. He even bought a ring. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the girl that meant everything to him. No, the mistake was _how_ he said it. He had been too vague. He couldn't help it. He saw a chance and took it. Tonight he was taking her to dinner. They had planned the date a couple weeks ago, complaining about their busy schedules and how they hadn't spent time together in a while. They were going to a nice Greek diner. He thought it would be funny since they were demigods and all. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Dinner was nice. She and Travis had gone to a Greek diner. He was kind and polite, unlike his usual self. The conversation was a little awkward, but she managed not to bring up the IM. He didn't either. Later, he drove her home and walked her up to her apartment. He stood outside the door, tucked a loose strand behind her ear and kissed her goodnight, whispering, "I love you" before he left. She leaned back against the door smiling; awed that Travis could still do that to her after all this time. Their love was forever. That night, as she undressed, getting ready for bed, she noticed something in the pocket of her jeans. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out a diamond ring attached to a small piece of paper that read:

_Katie,_

_I meant what I said that night. I love you, and I always will. You mean the world to me. I was planning on asking you differently, but then I had to go mess things up. That doesn't change anything though. Katie, will you marry me?_

Katie was almost to the point of tears. She reached for the phone and dialed Travis's number.

Travis picked up after the second ring, certain it was her. He was sure she would say no. He was a chicken. He didn't even have the guts to ask her in person. He held the phone to his ear, not bothering to say 'hello'. And then, a shaky voice on the other side said that one word that he'd remember forever.

"Yes."


	5. Our Kids?

Katie Gardner was furious and it was all Travis's fault. She wasn't even sure how he and Connor had managed to remove EVERY plant from the Demeter cabin in just a few short hours. There were so many! Just that morning there had been plants everywhere – on the windowsills, on the tables, on the roof, hanging from the ceiling, randomly placed around the room. And the garden! Their prized garden had become a pile of dirt. All the flowers and plants were gone! And Katie knew just who to blame. But where were they? And where had they put her flowers?

Katie stormed into the Hermes cabin. The door opened with such a force that it banged into the wall behind it. Katie was seething. A few of the campers inside looked at her surprised.

"Where. Are. They." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"They're in the strawberry fields," Alice Fay said, not looking up from her notepad.

Not even bothering to close the door, Katie turned around and headed towards one of her favorite spots at Camp Half-Blood. _This is not good, _she thought.

Travis and Connor were in the fields just like Alice had said. They had their backs facing her and were surveying the field.

"Hello."

The two brothers turned around simultaneously, eyes wide. "Katie?"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO."

"Well," Connor began.

"AH!" Katie lunged and both boys ran away, an angry Demeter girl hot on their tails.

"YOU…cabin…. ruined…flowers…gone!" Katie ran faster and the Stolls split up. Travis dashed into her cabin and Connor ran toward the lake. She ran after Travis.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled! "NOT in my cabin!"

Travis knew he had made a bad move. The cabin had one door, so he was trapped. He was hoping if Katie followed him in, he could distract her with a bit of kissing and then make a run for it.

Unfortunately though, when Katie came in she ran right into Travis and sent him flying into a desk. Paper scattered all over the floor and Travis bent down to pick them up. He didn't want to make his girlfriend any madder. Suddenly, he saw a photograph on the floor. A little girl sitting in a beautiful garden, laughing and twirling a daisy.

"Is this you?" He asked Katie.

She grabbed the picture and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Is it?"

She nodded.

Travis held out his hand.

Reluctantly, Katie placed the photo in his hand. He looked at it carefully, paying attention to the smallest things – the way her eyes shinned and her hair fell in her face. The pattern on her little dress.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "When we get married and have kids, our daughter is going to look just like this," he whispered in her ear. "Just like you."

And it was things like that that made Katie love Travis. When he said things like that, her heart melted and she forgot that she was ever mad at him in the first place. And when he kissed her, her heart melted even more, but then she looked around the cabin. She saw that all the plants were gone. She remembered.

"Oh I'm going to get you, Stoll!" She shouted and chased Travis out of the cabin. "WHERE ARE MY PLANTS?"

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while...My other stories had top priority. Plus, I had a little something called writers block, which by the way is THE DEVIL. So PLEASE review and tell me what you though. It really does matter to me! What can I do to improve? Well thats it, thanks for reading! And go check out some of my other stories if you're looking for something to read! :D **


End file.
